


Irresistible

by ManiacManaged47



Series: Let The Good Times Roll [1]
Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, F/M, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Fall Out Boy References, Flashbacks, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacManaged47/pseuds/ManiacManaged47
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Some stay secret, some come out eventually. The crew finds this out just in a matter of hours. Ed/Kelly fanfic.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Orville or Fall Out Boy songs. This was just an idea that popped into my head. Hope you enjoy! Read end notes as well please.

“Captain, I have received a message from Admiral Grayson and Halsey, they want me to forward it to you privately.” Tala informed me.

”Alright send it to my station.” I replied.  _Why was Kelly’s dad and Admiral Halsey contacting me? Shouldn’t it be Kelly?_

”Why is my dad messaging you and also Admiral Halsey privately? Is something wrong?” Kelly whispered in my ear. I just shrugged trying not to pay any attention on us. We’ve just got back together and we don’t want anyone to know yet. I looked down at the pad on my chair and opened it: 

We are coming aboard The Orville. Me and Admiral Halsey. Will we be coming aboard to see how the ship is run and who and what is the best for the ship. Do not tell the crew or even Commander Grayson it’s a surprise and compulsory, her mum, sister and brother-in-law are coming as well. I hope to see a well run ship.

That’s why.  _Oh god. My ship is a mess and the weirdest in the fleet. Not telling anyone will make it worse. They’ll be themselves and who knows probably do something stupid._  

Issac snapped me out of my thought when he asked me “Captain, I was wondering for my report to Kaylon what you’re favourite song was in an attempt to see different peoples ‘taste’ in music.”   Random.

”Um,” I uttered, scrambling through my head thinking of one song but instead creating more and more, “Well I have a few songs that are my favourite,” I paused Issac clearly letting me carry on’ “Well there’s, Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off by Panic! At The Disco, Sugar, We’re going down by Fall Out Boy, American Idiot by Green Day, Centuries by Fall Out Boy, Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy and Irresistible by Fall Out Boy.” I replied to his question, speaking faster and faster as I went through the songs, “Basically, all Fall Out Boy songs.”  _This is awkward. Everyone is just staring at me._ And that’s when the song rang in my head reminding me of how much I was hurt in finding Kelly in bed with practically a smurf. And reminding me that no matter what she had done, I will always love her.

 _And I love the way you hurt me_  
It's irresistible, oh oh oh oh oh oh  
It's irresistible, oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah  
I love the way  
I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me baby  
I love the way  
I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me baby

 

* * *

 

The shuttle docked. I practically stopped breathing.  _What are they going to think? Am I going to get fired? What about Kelly? Her father is part of the Union she will be fine but me on the other hand will be done for._ Kelly sensed that something was wrong as she slowly put her hand in my and squeezed it, a small gesture that symbolised she was there for me. 

As the shuttle settled to the ground a breeze of air snapped me out of my daydreaming and put me back to reality.  _This is going to be interesting._ Admiral Halsey exited the shuttle first followed by Kelly’s dad and mum and then falling behind her sister and brother-in-law carrying basically all of the bags that were on the shuttle. It was a funny sight. I looked down and held a breath trying not to laugh.I looked to the side of me to see Kelly looking down subtly holding a laugh in. It was typical of both of us. We locked eyes mid-breath and stared at each other trying so hard to keep it in but failed. We broke out laughing drawing more and more attention to the situation.  _Oh god. This is not a good impression. 5 minutes in and we’ve already fucked it up._  

“So, before we get our quarters I need to know some details specifically about the relationships on the ship.” Admiral Halsey informed everyone drawing the attention off of us and onto him. 

Issac spoke up. The rest of the bridge staying silent trying not to make the situation worse. “What we know of is just Me and Dr Claire Finn in a romantic relationship.” He looked around as he spoke and noticed me and Kelly’s hand joined together and looked up at me. Me being typical me, gave him a look that told him ‘no’ and ‘don’t you even dare’. He understood. It won’t stop him from telling someone which would soon be news for the whole ship. News travels fast.

 

* * *

 

Kelly’s chest rose as she rested her head against my chest as I curled her hair around my finger and messing with it. It was crazy that we were actually back together. I thought she didn’t want us to get back together but she made the first move which led to us being here tonight. The curl-your-toes and mind blowing sex was even better than I remembered even if I didn’t know who it was who was amazing at it. “I’ve missed this.” I broke the silence still messing with her hair.

”So have I. I took things for granted when we were together the first time but now I realise how lucky I actually was and I don’t want to miss anything or take little things for granted again.” She stated. I nodded I didn’t know how to reply to that, she was right, she always is right. How was she painfully right but so painfully loveable.

I felt her body shift on my side until she was laying on top of me. She kissed my lips, an innocent kiss that snapped me back to reality. “You think to much,” she informed me as she caressed my chest soothing and relaxing me to stop me from thinking too much. I slowly looked down at her as she looked up at me and she kissed me another time. This time deeper, rougher and passionate than before.

_She is intoxicating. How is she able to do one simple move and make me buckle at one simple touch?_

“Uh, guys,” Kelly’s sister bellowed from the other side of the room breaking the kiss. “So it is true, you are together again. Hi, by the way.”

”Oh my god. Seriously, how did you find out?” Kelly asked her sister as she rolled off me.

”Issac, your robot. He told his girlfriend and then she told your security person and then she told your navigator who then told basically everyone including me. You need to get new people. News gets around fast.” She replied cockily.

”I’m going to kill him.” I buttered into their conversation.

”Oh and dad’s mad you didn’t tell him and I think Admiral Halsey has found out just how weird the ship is. Good luck explaining that to him.” She again replied to both our blank stares cockily.

”Oh I’ll deal with him tomorrow just leave me and Ed please. You’re married you know that you sometimes want time with each other.” She said suggestively, looking at her sister and then at me. 

“Okay, too much information. I’ll just be going then,” she pointed down the stairs and walked down. I heard the opening of the door and then her sister shouted “Night!!!” followed by the shutting of the door.

”She is a pain in the ass.” I commented.

Kelly punshed me in the arm lightly and added to my comment “She is but she my sister and I love her no matter what or how much she annoys me.” She then again layed on my front and teased me by running her hand down my stomach close to my hip and moved it back up just tracing her hand lightly against my bare skin which sent waves of goosebumps everywhere. “Now, should we get back to what we were doing before we got interrupted.” I was so enamoured by her all I could do was nod my head. She leaned down and pressed her lips against mine the same type of kiss before we were disturbed. This kiss became deeper and deeper before I moved her so I was on top breaking the kiss for a second but capturing her lips immediately afterwards. 

This was where they both wanted to be in each other’s arms in what ever type of situation. They were there for each other, through better or for worst

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Comments will be appreciated and if you have any ideas on future fanfics just write in comments. Thanks.
> 
> This work is part of a series but is not linked with content they are separate works named after Fall Out Boy songs.


End file.
